Red And Blue Passions
by Ayesha Aeon
Summary: "Don't settle for the one whom you can live with. Instead wait for the one whom you can't live without." A oneshot about Leon, Ada and a special someone. Read the story to find out who that is.


**Red and Blue Passions**

**Note: I came across this on my way back to home from college a few weeks ago. First i thought that it's not going to be a very good one, but then i decided to give it a shot. **

The high pitched whistle and hot steam diffusing out of the nozzle indicated that the food inside the pressure cooker was ready. Ada hurried to the kitchen by gently placing the magazine she was reading on the sofa side table. After years of running and being on _fight or flight all of the time, _Ada had decided that she deserved some time to relax too.A highly experienced spy or not, she was still a human. She also felt tired and weary. It was almost 6 O'clock and there were only fifteen minutes left for her to set the table before-

A sound interrupted her train of thoughts. It was more of a voice than a as soon as she heard it, her instincts took in. Changing her way from kitchen, she sprinted to the bedroom and just as she opened the door, she saw that creature. On the floor a few feet away from her was a little but cute, strange but familiar at the same time, small but making her brave and giving her courage, shaping her robotic life into a humanly one, her son, her Aiden. She went to him and lifted him up hugging him in her arms. It was the second time that he had fallen from bed. A new lesson to her; NEVER LEAVE AIDEN ON BED WITHOUT PILLOWS ON SIDES.

"Aww sweety it's okay. Mom's here darling." she said while caressing his head which must be hurting after the fall.

Aiden wasn't going to stop crying any time soon. It was an art only his father was best at. No matter how hard he cried, her lovely husband would pacify him in a matter of minutes or sometimes seconds. From husband she remembered the kitchen, the lamb chops..._shit. _With Aiden still in her arms , she made her way to kitchen still striding with elegance. She completely remembered and acted upon her 'calm and collected even in extreme situations' training . This rule not only applied to the situations where one's shooting zombies or dodging insane villagers, but also to normal life. Maintaining calm endeavor is necessary in every walk of life, whether this walk is through a recreational park of Washington DC or horrifying paths of Raccoon city. She'd gone through it all. That's why and _how _she knew the importance of not freaking out. She twisted the knob to cut off the gas supply causing the red and blue flame to fade and disappear eventually...Red and Blue, just like him and her. Active, enthusiastic, lively, attractive and _burning. _Just like the flame. They'd been waiting for each other for so long and this patience finally bore some fruit for them. How she loved the fact that she was spending the best time of her life with the best person she'd ever met. The only person she had ever cared for, the only one she had ever loved more than her own self. Even after being married to him for one year, ten months and eleven days, thinking about him still brought a smile to her face like a school girl having a crush.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the living room door slowly slid open. Her intelligent eyes went in the direction of the entrance and the figure that emerged caused her to smile brightly. Same did Leon. He loved the scene in front of him. Ada carrying Aiden while he had his head resting on her shoulder with thumb in mouth. Leon chuckled a little.

"Good evening, darling" Leon leaned in a little to kiss Ada's cheek as well as Aiden's.

"Same to you handsome" Ada said , remaining a little longer in Leon's embrace. "I'll get dinner ready."

Leon pulled her back gently, shaking his head, "I'm not feeling that hungry. Plus I missed you more than missing food." Ada laughed on his statement, "Okay! At least let me make you some coffee."

"Thanks honey" he said while taking Aiden from Ada who happily jumped to Leon.

"You can thank me later." Ada said with a wink to which Leon replied by a devilish grin.

"So my little hero missed me?" Leon asked his son who had his both hands around his father's face. Every once in a while, Leon would throw him in air catching him again. Aiden kept giggling and Ada, smiling.

"Did you notice how gorgeous Mommy's looking today, Aiden?" Leon pretended to whisper in Aiden's ear, directing the question to his spouse. Ada rolled her eyes.

She gave him his cup of coffee sitting by his side. They kept on talking and asking how the other had spent the day. As the sun hid behind the horizons, the lights of their apartment were turned off and a cool and gentle serenity took over.

**Review please. Let me know how you felt. **


End file.
